


No Gifts Necessary

by starrnobella



Series: Books & Arrows [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: When you find the perfect gift for your loved ones, it's just too hard to pass it up, especially when they tell you not to buy anything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Queen
Series: Books & Arrows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	No Gifts Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysVictory/gifts).



> A/N: Welcome to my second piece for the 2020 Joy to the World Collection! When xxDustNight88 and I created this collection two years ago we had a lot of fun, so this year we asked our friends articcat621, GaeilgeRua and SquarePeg72 to join us. We have 25 stories between the five of us coming out this holiday season.
> 
> This story was prompted by the lovely alwaysvictoryk17! The prompt was: "I know you said not to buy you anything but…'tis the season and all that!" "This is a bag of half-eaten doughnuts?" "Oh, shit. Wrong bag.". Thank you for the wonderful prompt! I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors, this was self-betaed by Grammarly.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tale!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Christmas - a time of year where everyone loves to shower their loved ones with gifts. In some homes, it's a simple reminder of love and kindness. In other homes, it becomes a competition to impress each other with the most impressive gifts.

Christmas in the Queen household was nothing less than an ongoing competition to outdo one another with each gift from year to year. Oliver had become accustomed to the challenge and just accepted the fact that it was expected in his family.

Christmas in the Granger household has always been about giving back. One of the many things Hermione loved about the holidays was the joy in her heart as she watched people open the gifts she made or picked out especially for them. As part of her giving spirit, Hermione also donated her time to working at a soup kitchen, serving dinners to those in need.

"What do you mean you don't want anything for Christmas?" Oliver asked, slipping the hook through the ornament in his hand and offering it to Hermione as she readjusted the angel at the top of the tree.

Hermione glanced down at him and shrugged her shoulders as she took the ornament out of his hands. "I mean, I don't want you to buy me anything for Christmas. If you really want to get me a gift, then make me something," she said, turning her attention back to the Christmas tree.

Oliver laughed, shaking his head. "You know that makes things even more difficult, right?"

"How is it more difficult?" Hermione said, glancing down at him out of the corner of her eye. "You don't have to spend any money. I'd be happy with just a card."

"A card?" Oliver scoffed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Are you sure I can't just buy you something small and stick it in a store-bought card?"

"Because you'd really stop at just a card and something small," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes as she stepped down off the ladder and took a few steps back to get a better look at the tree. She smiled and nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning to Oliver.

"What's wrong with wanting to spoil someone you love?" Oliver asked, pushing himself up off the ground and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head.

Hermione nuzzled into his chest and let out a sigh. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to spoil someone you love, but I think it's more important to share the wealth."

Oliver squeezed her tight and placed another kiss on the top of her head. "Fine. I won't buy you a present this year. I make no promises about my sister, though."

Hermione pulled her head away from his chest and pressed up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. "Thank you. And I promise not to make you spend your whole holiday vacation giving back."

. . . . . . . . .

Oliver began pacing the length of the living room as he waited impatiently for Hermione to arrive. It was Christmas Eve, and they were supposed to meet Thea and Roy at Verdant for the annual ugly sweater party. He was beginning to get nervous because Hermione was never late for anything. That was one of the many things he had come to love about her because he was perpetually late for everything, so for the first time in his entire life, he was arriving at events exactly on time. All because of her.

He looked out the window once more and let out a heavy sigh as he shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Oliver began scrolling through his contacts, searching for Hermione's name. Just as he was about to dial her number, the front door creaked open.

"Finally," he sighed, shoving his phone into his back pocket as he walked over to the door. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Where have you been?"

"I was volunteering at the animal shelter downtown," Hermione replied, hugging him back. "I texted you like an hour ago saying I was going to be a little late."

"I must have missed the message," Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders as he took a step back. He looked Hermione up and down, smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, raising a brow.

"Just my beautiful girlfriend," Oliver replied, smirking at her.

"What did you do?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer. She watched as he sheepishly walked to the living room. He was gone for a few minutes before he returned with a beautifully decorated little bag.

Offering the bag to her, Oliver grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets when she took the bag from him. "I know you told me not to buy you anything, but 'tis the season and all that. Plus, when I saw it in the store window, I knew you had to have it."

Hermione looked at the bag cautiously for a few moments before opening it. As she opened the bag, she caught a glimpse of what was inside. She looked at Oliver with a puzzled look upon her face. "This is a half-eaten bag of donuts," Hermione said, raising a brow as she tilted the bag to Oliver so he could look inside.

Oliver snatched the bag out of her hand. "Shit. Wrong bag," he grumbled, walking back into the living room in search of the correct present. He shook his head when he saw the other one sitting on the coffee table, right where he had left it earlier.

Hanging his head, Oliver returned to Hermione and offered her the second bag. "Let's try this again," he said, smiling softly.

Hermione laughed and took the bag from him and pulled the strings at the top. Inside, she noticed a small velvet box. She reached inside and pulled the box out, placing the empty bag on the bench beside her. Slowly she lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful silver arrow encrusted with emeralds and diamonds.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She brushed her thumb over the jewelry, and the grin on her face pulled into a large smile. "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver smiled, taking a step forward and extending a hand. "May I?" he asked, taking the box out of her hand and taking the necklace out. He undid the clasp as Hermione turned around, lifting her hair off her neck.

He reached around and draped the necklace against her chest and closed the clasp on the chain behind her. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and gently led her over to the mirror in the foray. He stood behind her and smiled as she admired the necklace.

"This way, no matter where we are, you know I am always with you," Oliver said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up on her tiptoes and dropping a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love it."


End file.
